Developers use collections and classes, like list, that are derived from collections to store, retrieve and manipulate data, and to transmit data from one method to another. The ability to iterate through collections and to generalize objects for reuse makes collections an excellent choice in many JAVA applications. However, current WSDL wizards cannot determine what types of objects are placed into the collection. So, once compiled, the wizard is unable to determine what the base object was in the collection. For this reason, the collection cannot be reconstructed by the wizard.
Rapid application development (RAD), JBOSS® and other development environments have not solved the problem of determining what was placed in the collection. (JBOSS is a registered trademark of Red Hat Inc. in the United States and/or worldwide.) For example, in many cases, the developer is placing the same object multiple times into the collection, which means that the collection contains objects derived from the same class. However, even in this case, the development environments cannot determine what was placed in the collection. In fact, known development environments can only reconstruct primitives.
RAD involves iterative development, and the construction of prototypes. Traditionally the rapid application development approach involves compromises in usability, features, and/or execution speed. It is described as a process through which the development cycle of an application is expedited. RAD thus enables quality products to be developed faster, saving valuable resources. JBOSS is cross-platform, usable on any operating system that Java supports.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to overcome the deficiencies and limitations described hereinabove.